The Contract
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Pirate captain Antonio contemplates on how to finally get his demon to mark him and complete the Contract between them. This would give him untold glory and immortality. Yet, things turn out different than expected. SpaMano


_one shot based on a picture I saw of pirate!spain and Demon!romano. I started an actual long story for this, but I really wanted to get out there and post some smut goodness for this couple ... enjoy._

_ok, due to popular demand, here's the picture link: ht tp:/ wakalakaalchemist. deviantart. com/ #/d4vowqn_

_just remove the spaces~_

* * *

_The Contract_

* * *

Antonio watched the figure in the back of the room carefully. The thick red and black leathery wings folded tightly against the smooth olive skin, occasionally flapping lightly due to excitement over some small object. His dark black claws gently scratched over a vase here or a picture there. His auburn hair twisted gently, around the thick black horns that spiraled slightly from the demon's head, in the ocean breeze.

The creature's soft pink lips formed words that Antonio did not hear as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on a small desk that was in his quarters. A smile graced the captain's lips when the naked demon's tail whipped back and forth furiously as he tried to view outside the porthole window. He rose up on his toes, but was barely able to view outside, much less stick his head out to view the water beneath them, like he probably wanted.

"Calm down, my little pet~" Antonio purred, catching the creature's attention. His hazel eyes turned to Antonio with an angry fire that burned furiously like the fiery attitude the demon kept.

His lips curled back and he let out a hiss, typical for him when he was annoyed that Antonio was trying to control him again.

Oh, what a strange day it had been when Antonio had discovered such a glorious creature. It had been a few months prior in a small town on the coast of Italy. His ship had been in desperate need of mending after a rather horrible storm set fire to his mast, rendering it useless to him and his crew.

As he took to the suddenly dull life in this water front town, he'd discovered some weird ruins in the courtyard of his inn. How weird they were to the man when he'd first laid eyes on them. Pictures spun tales of horrid creatures with sharp horns and blood-thirsty appetites for human flesh and blood. The images and stories both excited and brought fear to Antonio. He had wondered if such beasts existed. However, he wasn't counting on ever actually meeting such a thing.

On his very first night in the small, strangely quiet village, Antonio had sat in the courtyard, viewing the fading ruins. They seemed to call to him, to hold him tightly in their grasp. Suddenly, the weird symbols he'd been staring at all day became clearer, more vibrant … almost as if they were alive. They buzzed in his ears and blinded him to everything but the stone carvings and the words.

Without his say so, almost as if he were being controlled, his lips began moving, spinning a long string of sentences he didn't actually understand. His head was foggy and his eyes slipped half closed. After that, he had forgotten what had happened.

When he came to, his body was lying crumpled on the ground and his little pet was crouching over him, in all his naked glory, raking his claws through Antonio's hair and taking in his scent.

The magnificent creature was able to convey his messages telepathically, but it seemed only to Antonio and only when he wanted to. He was a rather difficult being. Antonio, however, was perfectly fine with this. In fact, he liked a little challenge.

He spent the next several months cooped up in his little hotel room, learning whatever he could about the demon. It hadn't been much, but he learned his species, what they do for the world and his name, "Lovino. Would you calm down and have a seat, you're making a mess of my cabin."

In response, Lovino hissed again and continued sniffing at objects, making faces at some and went on searching the room's ever nook and cranny.

Antonio also learned one very, itty bitty, thing called 'the Contract'. Lovino had briefly explained, or … yelled, that Antonio had unknowingly summoned Lovino to him, binding their souls together permanently until Lovino died or Antonio was killed. The Contract was complete when Lovino marked Antonio (which the Spaniard was clueless as to what that meant or how one was marked by a demon). He'd tried prying deeper into the whole contract thing, but Lovino refused to complete the contract. He claimed he'd find a way to undo what Antonio had done and go back home.

Yet, Antonio knew one thing about this contract business. Demons had unusually long, almost immortal lives. If Antonio got Lovino to complete the Contract, then he'd easily gain the secret to immortality. He'd live as long as Lovino did, unless he was killed of course, but who would dare fuck with a pirate who owned a demon? He would be invincible and his legend would live for as long, if not longer than he did! He would rule the world, or at the very least, the oceans and seas.

His emerald orbs caress the demon's body and he let out a soft sigh. Apparently, clothing did not exist in the demon realm and Lovino refused to cover his body what so ever. He preferred to walk around stark naked than at least put on something. It was walking temptation for the sex starved pirate.

Antonio wanted to claim the exotic beauty and make him his in every way, but he couldn't. Lovino could easily slash through him with those sharp claws of his, bite him with those long fangs, or even choke him to death with his tail. So many things about his little pet were dangerous, which, once again, brought the mixture of fear and excitement into Antonio's body.

He couldn't help but noticed that those things were only the visible dangers the demon held. He'd yet to show Antonio the extent of his magic ability. Demons were resourceful things who had developed magic as a way of doing their jobs and protecting themselves from each other.

The captain knew Lovino was as deadly as they come.

"Now, now, pet, my little tomato … come here. We'll go see the ocean later~" Antonio held up his arms and beckoned the demon to sit in his lap. Lovino, in his defiance, instead, seated himself on the bed and turned his nose up from Antonio.

A dark chuckle escaped the pirate and he rose from his chair, slamming his boot-clad feet to the wooden floor.

"My dearest pet …" he started, his voice low and frightening, "My sweetest fruit …" he stepped closer, causing Lovino to squirm, "My most defiant Lovino …" he leaned onto the bed, leaning close to the demon's face.

He held back urges to forget the mean and focus of the dusted pink cheeks that grew redder by each word Antonio spoke and he smirked, as darkly as he could manage while trying not to fawn over his Lovino.

"I'm growing rather tired of these games we play, where you avoid talking to me completely … where you refuse to complete our contract … where you treat me so badly when all I've done is put up with the aforementioned things." Lovino backed himself against the wall, he tail flicking as a warning. Antonio knew this erratic tail twitching meant Lovino was rather upset or angry, nervous or fearful. His body's natural defense against other's of his kind, much like a cat arching its back or a dog raising his hackles.

He grinned again, crawling further onto the bed to corner the demon. Oh how Antonio loved riling him up. The pirate reached out quickly and snatched Lovino's chin with his fingers, careful not to bruise his olive complexion.

Lovino opened his mouth slightly to hiss, but instead projected his thoughts to Antonio, 'Let me go now, bastard, or I'll be forced to kill you!'

"Oh, Lovi~ you know as well as I do that you can't kill me and I can't kill you~ not as long as the Contract is there."

'I never completed the Contract! It doesn't count, yet!' he growled, his tail twitching faster, more erratic. Antonio smirked.

A sigh escaped his lips, "Then I'll have to make you complete this contract, my sweet tomato~"

'How do you plan on -' his thoughts were cut short and became fuzzy in his own head as Antonio leaned forward to seal his lips to Lovino's.

Antonio couldn't help but feel giddy in a way. If he played his cards right, he'd get laid and finally seal the Contract properly. Hell, if he was lucky, fucking his Lovino _was_ the way to seal the deal.

His skilled lips massaged Lovino's, waiting patiently for things to turn violent, like he'd expected. However, Lovino didn't respond in any way. His tail stopped flicking and twitching, finally falling to rest on the pillows beside him. Lovino's wings extended slightly, stretching, showing Antonio another sign and mood of Lovino's. While his tail whipping around showed fear or nervousness, his wings stretching and folding in a rhythmic pattern was a very rare sign of excitement and his childish amusement, as he'd done earlier exploring the new surroundings of Antonio's cabin on his ship.

Antonio took things a step further, wondering just how much Lovino knew about humans and their sexual habits versus that of a demon's, if demons had such things. His tongue slid against Lovino's lower lip, hoping to find entrance with his gesture.

Sure enough, while it hadn't been Lovino consenting, but more or less gasping in surprise, the demon's mouth opened and Antonio invaded the sweet caverns. His tongue roughly fought against Lovino's less experienced one and continued the exploration. He ran the organ over every centimeter he could reach before feeling his lungs start to burn. He regretfully pulled away from the kiss, smirking at the small trails of saliva running down Lovino's plump, pink lips.

The demon's face was bright red and his eyes were almost vacant in surprise of what just happened. Their hazel irises darted down to meet Antonio's eyes and they cleared up immediately.

'What the fuck was that, bastard?' the voice in Antonio's head screamed as Lovino panted for the air he had been lacking during the kiss.

Antonio didn't know what to say. His mind was preoccupied with this feeling welling up inside of him. He couldn't help but want to lean in and capture those pink lips until they were bruised and swollen. He wanted to caress every inch of the demon's body, feel everything. Antonio wanted to see Lovino writhing beneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly as he begged Antonio to take him.

He wanted to slip into Lovino, and slowly make slow, passionate … love? Antonio frowned then, not knowing what to think anymore. He'd never 'made love' as some people would have called it. He'd had rough sex, kinky sex, bored sex … but never had he done things with the other partner in mind, and yet, here he was picturing Lovino squirming beneath him as he aimed for the pleasure center he was sure to find inside Lovino.

It not only confused him greatly, but brought anger coursing through him because he was confused. He roughly pushed away from Lovino and sat on the edge of the bed to contemplate what was going on. He still wanted to have sex with the demon, who wouldn't? There was also the bit about the Contract … he still really wanted his immortality … so why couldn't he turn himself around and just _do it_?

'What the fuck, bastard?' Lovino's thoughts bounced through his head, 'Why the fuck did you stop?'

Antonio snapped his attention to Lovino and found the demon still pressed tightly against the wall, his cheeks red and his lips parted slightly. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips and Antonio was caught between pouncing the demon or leaving the room completely to check up on the progress of his ship.

Lovino must have seen that the pirate wasn't going to do anything, so he pushed off the wall quickly and slammed his lips against Antonio's in a crushing, sloppy and downright awkward kiss. His fingers dug into Antonio's shoulders as he failed at trying to recreate the passion Antonio had used in the first kiss. Antonio couldn't help but smile as Lovino's tongue brushed against his lip.

He pushed back against Lovino, causing the male demon to fall back on the bed with a gasp. The old mattress thumped and Antonio crawled over the demon, once again molding their lips together perfectly, eliciting a soft moan from Lovino.

Antonio felt a jolt run through his veins at the noise. This was the first one besides growling, sighing and hissing that Lovino had made. Even when he faced something painful, he never let his voice through. The pirate was suddenly enthralled, wondering what else he could possibly do to finally hear Lovino's true voice, not just his words in Antonio's own voice in his head.

While he busied Lovino's attention with his lips and tongue, his hand slowly came to rest on Lovino's hip. He began testing the waters, afraid to upset Lovino or scare him away, which still confused Antonio why he even cared. His hand squeezed gently, but he received nothing, not even a gasp. He furthered his hand up north on the demon's side, finally coming to rest on his right pectoral, where his thumb brushed Lovino's nipple.

Their kiss was broken as Lovino threw his head back into the pillow in a soft gasping moan. His face was bright red and he bit his lip, watching Antonio's eyes carefully for any sign of ill will, as the pirate captain carefully rolled the bud between his fingers. Another soft gasp escaped Lovino and his claws tightened in Antonio's white, billowing shirt.

He leaned back down to dip his tongue back into Lovino's mouth, coaxing Lovino's from his mouth and into Antonio's. Once there, Antonio began to suck gently on it, causing Lovino to gasp again. This mixed with the nipple play, causing Lovino pull on Antonio's shirt. The man released Lovino's tongue and left the kissing behind as he brought his lips to Lovino's hardened and fully sensitive bud.

Antonio kissed the sensitive spot softly before flicking his tongue against it. Lovino gasped again and again with each flick, suck, touch, even soft bites.

The Spaniard couldn't stop the grin pulling at the corner of his mouth as his free hand rose to the neglected left nipple and began lightly twisting and rolling that one between his fingers. He lifted his lips from the right one and replaced his fingers there to get a good look at Lovino's flushed face and glossy eyes.

Each moan and soft gasp was music to Antonio's ears, but he still wanted more. He wanted to finally make Lovino speak … to make the demon mark him … to make the demon his in every way.

He lowered his head to Lovino's neck and the demon whimpered, another new noise, as Antonio kissed a soft bit of flesh in the conjunction of his neck where shoulder met neck. His lips parted and he sucked lightly on the flesh, all still, while playing with Lovino's nipples.

Antonio sucked the flesh harder, causing more whimpering and moans to come from Lovino's swollen lips. He bit down lightly on the flesh and Lovino hissed, sucking in breath. Antonio grinned, licking the bruise on his neck, enjoying the off color patch of skin. He once again attacked Lovino's lips, but felt something poking into his side as he leaned that way. Without missing a beat, the man slipped one of his hands away from the abused nipple and straight to Lovino's hardened member.

He stroked it once and ran his thumb over the small beads of pre-cum that was beginning to leak from the tip. Lovino whimpered and bucked his hips lightly.

'Damn bastard … what the hell are you doing to me?' Antonio's 'Lovino' voice echoed desperately. He wished he could hear it in Lovino's true voice.

"Say that again," Antonio breathed, stroking a second time, "with your voice."

Lovino shook his head and let his head roll back, 'If you won't fucking do it, then _I_ will!' the voice hissed as Lovino grabbed himself and pushed at Antonio's hand. Part of Antonio wanted to lean back and enjoy watching the obvious sexual innocent try and pleasure himself, but his possessive side growled and beat that thought away and he knocked away Lovino's hand before running his thumb over the head again. The man basked in the gasped moan that Lovino let out and his own member, unusually forgotten in his quest to pleasure the demon, twitched painfully. He once again forced it to the back of his mind and started a rhythm of pumping Lovino.

The demon threw his head back again and bucked his hips awkwardly to meet Antonio's hand and he whimpered, 'Damn it, bastard … it feels too fucking good … I feel like I'm about to fucking explode! I swear if you're trying to kill me …'

Antonio released his grip on Lovino, making the man growl in anger and annoyance. The Spaniard still refused to let Lovino pleasure himself as he crawled further into a position where he was directly above Lovino and once again took Lovino's lips to his own and kissed him passionately as he ground his hips into Lovino's.

'Fuck, bastard … just make the pain stop …' the voice pleaded. He could tell Lovino was painfully hard and Antonio easily could relate. He pushed off of Lovino and ripped away his shirt and began desperately untying his pants and pulling them down and off. He threw the unneeded garments to the floor and gripped the base of his member, slowly drawing up on it, moaning softly as he did so. It felt good to finally free himself.

Lovino raised his brow, worry marring his flushed face, 'What are you doing, jerk … you're supposed to be making my pain go away, not your own!'

"Oh, but Lovi, I can make you feel so much better if you'd let me~" Antonio purred, leaning over Lovino again, letting their sexes brush against each other. Lovino gasped and bucked up.

'How?'

Antonio reached over to a small nightstand and opened a drawer to find a small flask, "I don't usually use this, but I think I can make an exception for you, my sweet tomato~" he popped open the flask and poured a bit of the clear slick liquid onto his fingers.

"I bought it some time ago. The vender said it helps make sex a little easier~" Antonio coated his fingers.

Lovino raised his brow, 'Sex? Wait … what?' he began to panic and try and push Antonio away.

The Spanish pirate kiss Lovino softly, "I'll be gentle … but yes … sex." he shoved the first finger inside Lovino. The demon hissed softly, his face becoming bright red.

'That stung, jerk!'

Antonio continued kissing him as he pushed another finger deep inside Lovino's tight hole. He moaned softly to himself at he resistance he was getting from the virgin entrance.

Lovino, however, hissed angrily in pain as Antonio began to stretch him and thrust his fingers in as deep as he could before adding the third one. This one drove Lovino insane as the pain only grew and grew.

'Fucking stop! Leave me alone! I'm done now!' the demon's tail thrashed as angrily as Lovino could manage without hitting any one. His eyes were filled with pain and rage, the previous sexual tension and lust were gone.

Antonio kissed him apologetically and thrust his finger into the walls of the hole and frowned, searching for something. Lovino wanted to pull away, but he was slowly growing used to the feeling and even felt ashamed in himself that it was beginning to feel good for him. It only drove him wild when Antonio hit a spot inside of him that caused stars to dance in front of his eyes and a coursing pleasure to roll through his body.

He bit back a moan as Antonio hit it again.

The pirate smiled, seeing the lust instantly return when he finally struck Lovino's pleasure center. He pulled his fingers from the suffocatingly tight entrance and grabbed his flask again, pouring more of the oils into his hand. He rubbed a generous amount on himself and pressed his head against the hole.

Lovino looked at him, worry, lust, fear and … something else Antonio did not recognize danced behind Lovino's eyes. He bit his lip and let out a pained cry as Antonio pushed passed his barrier and into the hot entrance. That was another noise Antonio could add to the list of new noises. He managed to slide all the way in that he could and frowned, seeing the tears rolling down Lovino's face.

'Fuck you, bastard! Get the fuck out of me now, or I'll fucking kill you!' Lovino beat his hands against Antonio's chest, trying to push him away.

Antonio leaned down and kissed the tears away, careful to keep himself steady. He brought his lips to Lovino's and kissed him tenderly as he slid his throbbing member back and gently pushed back in. Lovino hissed and his claws dug into Antonio's back, drawing blood.

The scent of blood filled the room and it made Lovino both sick and wild. He could smell both his own and the blood he'd drawn on Antonio. The crimson liquid dripped lightly down Antonio's back and the man hissed in pain, but started thrusting into Lovino.

Pain and pleasure filled the demon and he lifted his legs up around Antonio's waist, hoping to stifle the pain. Eventually, it ebbed away as Antonio gripped the neglected, half-hard member and began pumping and stroking. Lovino let out a pleasured gasp and moaned softly, but the pleasure doubled quickly as Antonio struck that spot.

His voice rose with his moaning and he let his head fall back into the pillows and roll to the side, as Antonio hit it again. He panted and moaned, groaned and even began thrusting his own hips to meet Antonio's movement. He pulled the man closer to him and buried his face in Antonio's neck, feeling Antonio's rising pulse beneath the skin. Antonio's flesh was growing warmer and sweat mixed with blood on the man's back.

Lovino felt his head clouding and that familiar feeling was building inside of him. Antonio didn't stop his thrusting and Lovino whimpered in worry at the feeling. Was Antonio really trying to kill him?

He felt his body explode and he let out a pleasured cry as he sunk his sharp teeth into Antonio's neck. He felt warm and sticky, but the pleasure still rolled off of him in huge waves and the salty, metallic blood only intensified his orgasm.

Antonio cried out as well, in both shock and bliss as his thrusting sped up and became erratic. He could feel Lovino's teeth deep within his neck, but could not bring himself to care as he suddenly felt twice as good thrusting into Lovino. He'd never felt this before, every movement he made sent orgasmic level pleasure coursing through his body. His eyes rolled back and he thrust a final time before actually reaching his orgasm and releasing into his lover.

His orgasm was the best one he'd ever had. He collapsed on top of the demon, who finally pulled his teeth from the pirate, frowning to himself and began licking the bloody wounds. Antonio mumbled incoherently in delight and finally pulled his softened self from Lovino and rolled to the side, mostly because he knew Lovino's wings were probably hurting underneath him like that.

The pirate didn't even want to bother cleaning up after their mess, simply because he was on cloud nine after that.

Lovino rolled over slightly, his wings straightening out on the bed, "Oi, Antonio … I hope you're fucking happy." he mumbled, causing Antonio to snap his head in Lovino's direction.

"You just spoke! And said my name~!" the man grinned, rolling over to kiss Lovino.

Lovino accepted the kiss and frowned, "If you'd heard my voice prior to me marking you and completing the Contract, my voice would have driven you mad. Literally. A demon's voice is a very powerful weapon against weak, pathetic little humans like you. You would have gone crazy and killed yourself and possibly many others in the process."

The demon shoved him back away and ran his finger lightly over the bite wound in his neck, "Be happy that I actually marked you …"

Antonio's hand flew to his neck where the sore and painful bite was, "You mean-"

"Yes, you fucking idiot …" Lovino blushed dark red, "I completed the Contract …" he mumbled.

The pirate grinned and pulled the sweaty and sticky Lovino to his chest, not truly caring about the mess that he'd clean later.

"Now, I get to spend eternity with Lovi~!" he cried, joyously, his reasons from before simply moved to a back burner.

Lovino glared and curled against him, "Yeah … my dream come true." he murmured sarcastically.

Antonio blushed this time, "Y-you're what?" his mind raced and the memories of the feelings from before came flooding back. Was this what people called … love? The Spanish captain shrugged away his question and kissed Lovino's forehead softly. He wouldn't think about it now … he had an eternity to figure it out.

* * *

_Like I said, based on a picture on DA XD i hope you like what I think is my best smut yet o.o_

~_Lady Pyrien_


End file.
